This invention relates to a process for reactivating a partially or completely decoked agglomerated iridium-containing catalyst involving the sequential steps of reducing any agglomerated iridium oxides, if present on the catalyst surface, to the metal, pretreating the catalyst surface with a halide-providing compound in the absence of elemental oxygen, and redispersing the metallic iridium by contact with an atmosphere of elemental oxygen.